The University of Iowa requests assistance with its on-going improvement of animal resource facilities and support resources. Although geographically diverse, this administratively centralized program provides for all animal care services, facilities, and regulatory oversight for the institution. The on-going basic, biomedical and behavioral research at the institution relies heavily on the animal resource and is among the best funded in the country. The proposed alterations, renovations and equipment will improve the institution's compliance with the PHS Policy, the Federal Animal Welfare Act, and the institution's long-term animal care and use plan.